


Cinnamon & Spice

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Demonology, Magic, and SF... [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Ereri Minibang 2019, Ereriminibang2k19, Flashbacks, Flirting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mild Smut, Nudity, One Shot, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Mating is a necessary part of a werewolf's life. It helps stabilize their emotional state and curb one's animalistic instinct. And choosing a mate is all about compatibility and scents.Eren is no stranger to the idea. But in all his years, he's yet to find someone whose scent interests him. At least, not until he meets Levi, who already has a mate. ...But why isn't Levi giving him a straight answer about who his mate is?For Ereri Minibang (summer) 2019





	Cinnamon & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I had the pleasure of working with the awesome Merrique for this mini-bang. She's been supportive, communicative, and it was really fun throwing ideas of art and titles. Thank you so much!

_“Young Master Eren, stop!”_

_“No, I wanna see Riri!” The six-year-old screamed, clawing desperately to escape his nanny. That didn’t deter her and Eren was still caught in the end. Stomping his feet, his fluffy ears bristled in the air as he bared his tiny fangs. “Let me go! I wanna see Riri!”_

_“Eren–”_

_“Milady,” everyone aside from the small boy bowed when Carla Jaeger entered._

_“Mama! I wanna see Riri!” Eren immediately ran to his mother. Clutching on her silk gown, he tugged at the fabric, scrunching in a desperate plea in hope that he would be able to see his playmate._

_“I’m so sorry, sweetie, but you won’t be able to see Rivaile for a while.”_

_“No! I wanna see Riri now!” Eren demanded, his eyes wide open and watery green from crying in anger._

_“You can’t. At least for now” Carla crouched down and hugged him gently. “Rivaile went far, far away with his family. He won’t be back for a long time and by then you’ll be all grown up then…”_

Curling into his bed, he tried to get warmer, but the cool breeze against his face woke him up. Eren frowned at earthy scent of pine in the room. Opening his eyes, he frowned at the curtains fluttering near the window. He thought he had shut it when he went to bed, but it was still open. Rolling out of bed, he breathed a lungful of the night air before exhaling and shutting the window. Squeezing his eyes shut, Eren curled back into his warm bed.

The long-forgotten remnants of his childhood memory came back as he thought about his last dream. Eren wasn’t sure why, although he couldn’t quite remember his former playmate’s appearance, he could still recall the aching loss when he was told he wouldn’t see Rivaille for a long time. And it wasn’t just a long time, but forever. His parents had revealed the truth a few years back and told him that Rivaille was gone. One of the branch families had revolted and pulled a coup against the main family a decade ago. No sign of Rivaille aside from ripped clothes were found, but there had been no trace of him or any Ackerman, aside from Mikasa whom they adopted, ever since. His parents had talked about potentially having him pair with Mikasa, but Eren had never seen her as more than a sister.

Turning away from the window as he tried to forget about the irritating things his parents had planned for tomorrow, Eren drifted off unaware of the dark shadow that fluttered past his window.

Dusting himself off as he snuck back to his room, he breathed a sigh of relief when he returned undetected. Eren was in the middle of ruffling through his closet for something more appropriate when the door opened. It was easy to tell without turning around who entered from the telltale honeysuckle scent.

“Mother, can you knock before entering?”

“So you can hide the fact you went out seeking trouble again?”

“I didn’t go out and seek trouble.” He had gone out for some fresh air and to relax, but it had gone awry when Jean begun teasing him about the upcoming party to find a mate.

“Eren you need to stop getting into fights.” Eren rolled his eyes at his mother. He knew the rules. It wasn’t as if he was ten. Furthermore, he wasn’t the one that started it.

“Moth–”

“Don’t give me that tone of voice, Eren Alexander Jaeger!” She quickly softened her tone. “I know you’re unhappy with our arrangements, but you can’t keep putting yourself in such situations.”

“I know…” He sighed.

Strength was everything to their kind. Over the years of mingling with humans, their blood had become increasingly diluted. While there were lines such as Eren’s which was highly pure, there was no longer any completely pure bloodline. The more human blood there was, the less control they had over the baser instincts – some couldn’t even feel the pull of the moon – and the shorter their lifespan. Purebloods could live a few centuries. And in a world where the average life expectancy was fifty, that would be equivalent to ten times longer. What scared the nobility was that after a certain point, they would no longer be as long lived. Those with eighty-or-so percent human blood had the same lifespan, give or take, as human beings.

But strength was a double-edged blade. With it came heightened aggression and rage. That was where the bond came in. It helped stabilize the pair’s emotional state and curbed the moon’s pull. Without it, one was hostile and aggressive, behaving in ways that they would never do. It was particularly bad around the full moon. He hadn’t felt the urges yet, but some of the weres around his age had begun feeling the pull a year back.

Weres were born more wolf than human, and gradually learned to control their shifting over time. Childhood was often spent in animal form or in an in-between state with wolfish features. Whenever possible, they assumed human or animal form. It was safer than walking around with wolf ears and being hunted. Even then, as adults, their ears and tails could out when during extreme rage. It was rare, but it did happen. Age and training helped control it, but so too did having a bond.

It was possible to break a bond, but it was a painful and sometimes deadly process. The easiest way was death of one’s mate, but it was difficult for to get over such devastating loss. His father was lucky to have found his mother, but most bonds were for life.

“Your father and I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Good, now get dressed. Your father and I wanted to go over some names we think might be a good match.”

Nodding dully, Eren sighed as he watched his mother leave. He hated the entire affair. Zeke, his half-brother, was already mated and on his way to having a child, but they still insisted on him finding a mate. Thoughts of escaping and leaving everything behind had become increasingly common in the last year with how stifling everything had become. But he didn’t know where to even go. Shinganshina was all he knew. And he was reluctant to leave his family behind. Eren knew it was all for his good – some weres who never found a mate ended up coupling with humans – but he wished he could avoid it.

“Lovely party.”

Nodding politely, Eren kept an increasingly fake smile on his face as he made the rounds around the room. He wasn’t sure how much he could keep pretending. And this was merely the opening banquet; the main event would be later in the evening. His parents had already brought him to meet some of whom they thought were the best candidates, but he wasn’t interested.

Mates were chosen based off scent. The more attractive the scent, the higher the compatibility and the stronger the resulting bond would be. While one could be attracted to another’s scent, the reverse wasn’t necessarily true. Interested parties had approached him before, but Eren never reciprocated. No one at the party and growing up interested him enough for any serious consideration. His parents had paraded a few other eligible weres over the years, but he had never shown a strong reaction beyond apathy. His parents had been worried and called doctors over, but they never found anything wrong. His scent glands were fully developed and working. He could distinguish different scents, but they all bored him. Over the years, one or two had stood out, but they were still less interesting compared to the smell of the outdoors.

Which was how this party came about. It was his parents’ latest machination at finding him a mate. It wasn’t advertised as a search, but that never stopped rumors from floating about. Elaborate events were uncommon amongst their kind and had been ceaselessly amusing for his friends.

Strolling around the premises, he scanned the room, searching for somewhere with less people when his eyes caught a tall blond male and much shorter dark haired one. With their low-key behavior, it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t noticed them before. They stood a fair distance away from the bulk of the crowd, silently observing. He drew a blank at their identities, but that wasn't unusual with the number of attendees. Most of the guests were people he had never met before tonight. He didn’t know how many or who his parents sent invitations to, only that they were weres who passed his parents vetting process.

Nodding politely as he walked passed a few guests, he used the act of grabbing a glass of wine to avoid an overeagerly father-daughter pair trying to make his acquaintance. A good third of those he met were branch families who brought their children in an attempt to move up the social ladder. His family weren’t the most affluent, but his father’s status as a doctor was well-regarded in the community. Eren hated how much their society cared for power and prestige; the fawning sickened him.

Making his way over to the mismatched pair, he put on his smile and greeted them.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Eren Jaeger. Grisha and Carla are my parents.” Maybe it was the way they didn’t immediately try and worm into his good graces that his smile became a little more genuine. “I couldn’t help notice the two of you on the periphery. I hope everything’s to your liking so far.”

“That’s quite alright; we just wanted to watch for a bit. Erwin Smith at your service.”

“And you?" Courteously shaking Erwin's hand, he turned to the expressionless raven who had first caught his attention.

“Levi. Ackerman.”

There was a short pause between the two words, but Eren didn’t think anything of it. All his attention was drawn to the second word: Ackerman.

“Ackerman? That’s not a name you hear too often.” He couldn’t remember many details from his childhood, but he knew his childhood playmate had been from the destroyed House Ackerman. Eren knew better than to ask whether Levi was from the same bloodline; his parents had investigated and found no survivors. “Where are you from? I can’t quite place your accent, Ackerman.”

“Levi.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Levi.” The words were clipped and his tone was nowhere near polite, which amused Eren.

“I apologize for Levi’s impertinence.” Erwin cut in smoothly as though used to such things.

“It’s quite alright. There’s no need to apologize.” Eren waved it off. He was used to nastier attitudes.

“He might seem rude and un–”

“Fuck off, Eyebrows.” Levi interrupted before Erwin could finish his sentence. “Go find someone else to bother. Don’t you have to go talk to Petra or something?”

Eren chuckled lightly at the blunt manner with which Levi dismissed his companion. It was utterly refreshing compared to the boring politeness so far. His father would be furious if they knew he was fraternizing with someone who behaved so rudely. But it only made Eren want to know Levi more.

“If you hadn’t reminded me, I would have forgotten.” Erwin’s looked between Eren and Levi before retracting his gaze. “I hate to leave so soon after meeting you, but as Levi mentioned, I do have some pressing things to discuss with a friend of ours.”

“Not a problem at all. I hope to see you around later this evening.”

He turned back to Levi after Erwin had melted into the crowd.

"So what brings you here, Levi?" The name rolled off his tongue with ease even though it was his first time saying it.

"What else? My mate."

"Oh?" Eren was equal parts intrigued and discomfited knowing Levi had already found his other half. The telltale bite marks, visible around the neck were hidden by the high collar of Levi’s cravat. Normally one would remain by their mate's side or was attuned to their mate. Even the slightest dart of the eyes would give it away. But Levi’s behavior indicated that he wasn’t focused on anyone. The only person that stood out was Erwin who had just departed. It was unlikely, but Eren was dying to find out more. Levi was the first person he had met to openly state his intent to find his bond. "Is it Erwin?"

"Eyebrows? Hell no." The words spoken with venom made Eren even more curious. Levi was a little on the short side, but he wasn’t unattractive. His tongue might be a little offensive, but it was impossible to tell when Levi was silent. Anyone else with a mate would be standing at their side. But Levi was doing the exact opposite and hiding in a corner.

"Do you know who she is?" Eren immediately used the female pronoun. It was rare to see same-sex pairs.

"She?"

"Your mate."

"It's a he."

The comment grabbed his attention. Eren had heard rumors of couples with same-sex mates. But to meet someone who was unafraid of the repercussions of being overheard and publicly declaring it was unexpected.

Both male-female and male-male relationships could lead to procreation. The latter scenario was rare due to low fertility rates. Furthermore, it required high compatibility amongst mates, which was rare. Dominance was an intrinsic trait among their kind, particularly for males. It came hand in hand with aggression which often led to clashes when emotions were high. For two males to mate required one in the pair to have that nature curbed.

Levi’s earlier curt remarks were evidence of his aggression. Strangely enough, even though Erwin was the target of Levi’s words, Eren couldn’t detect the sour notes he usually associated with males trying to prove their dominance. It was entirely possible Levi wasn’t putting much strength behind his words, but he hadn’t found any of Levi’s behavior off-putting. Being on the receiving end of such short, unrevealing responses was mildly irritating, but Eren was more interested in who Levi _truly_ was.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Naturally."

"Do I know them?"

"Perhaps." A suspicious glimmer appeared in the corner of Levi's eyes.

"How long have you known him?"

"Around ten years, I suppose."

"Really? That's a long time." He was only a child back then. Eren had difficulty imagining Levi being much older than him. But appearances could be deceiving. Particularly when one could live centuries.

Levi hummed noncommittally.

The more evasive Levi was, the more curious Eren became. He had met most of the guests tonight and none of the mated weres by themselves seemed like Levi’s type. Then again, he didn’t Levi well enough to accurately say for sure.

“What’s his name? Don’t worry, I won’t tell him you told me.”

“Tch.” Levi clicked his tongue, but didn’t reply.

Undeterred by Levi’s lack of response, Eren followed up with another question. “What about personality or appearance? How would you describe him?"

"Hmm.” Levi’s eyes swept over Eren, openly appraising him. He had received many such glances before. Such behavior evoked disgust and made him cold all over, but Levi’s gaze was anything but. Invisible fingers ghosted over his skin before vanishing. Had Eren not known Levi was bonded, he would have seen it as playful and flirtatious. But that was impossible.

“You could say he’s similar to you.”

“You mean he looks like me?”

“You could say that.”

“I’m starting to doubt you have a bond, Levi.” Eren chided. The scent wafting off Levi should have been undetectable if he was bonded, but Eren found himself drawn irresistibly into the web of dark spice. Though muted, it stood out against the motley assortment of other scents. He wanted to rub his own glands against Levi’s and claim him for his own. But it wasn’t his right. Levi was mated.

He had never given much thought to the gender of his future mate. When he tried to imagine who he or he was, all he came up with an amorphous shadow in his mind. He had a mild preference for someone who was, at most, his height and would not restrain him, but those guidelines were vague. Plenty of female weres and some males, such as Levi, fit the first criteria. And the second was difficult to judge.

Scent alone, Levi was the closest possibility to a future mate Eren had entertained, but the idea was dead upon arrival. He would never touch another were’s mate.

“You’re not the only one.” Levi took a sip from his glass; his eyes never leaving his. The intense gaze Levi leveled at him made his finger twitch. Why was Levi staring at him like that?

“Sounds like you don’t know him well. Are you sure you and your mate aren’t strangers?” Eren joked.

“That would depend on what you define as strangers.”

“What other definition is there?”

“Would you say we’re strangers?”

Eren cocked his head at the bizarre turn the conversation had taken. He had no idea what Levi was asking. Neither Levi’s expression nor his scent gave anything away.

Was he trying to subtly tell Eren off for asking so many questions about his mate? Or was the question an attempt to gauge his definition of the word stranger? Or was it something else entirely? Had it been with any other individual, he might also have suspected Levi to flirting with him…

“I mean,” Eren scratched the back of his head, only to realize how rude it was to do that during a conversation. Especially in front of someone who he cared to leave a good impression on. The level of evasiveness in his responses was irritating, but among the people he had met tonight, Levi was at the top of the list of those he’d love to speak with more. “I guess we were strangers before I met you, but now that we’ve met and chatted, I’d say we’re acquaintances?”

“We’ll go with that then.”

“Go with what?”

Unfortunately, before he could ask more questions, his father’s words reverberated across the room announcing the next stage of the party: the hunt.

“Thank you all for coming. I hope you have enjoyed your time so far. As part of tonight’s activities, I invite everyone interested to engage in a hunt across the surrounding forests. Fight, mate, or hunt to your heart’s desire. But remember not to stray too close to the village. Things have been peaceful for the last four decades and I have every hope to keep it that way. May the Moon Goddess bless each and every one of us.”

A wave of excited discussion begun as soon as Grisha stopped talking. The party was great for mingling, but it did nothing for the animalistic nature and hunger singing in their blood. Even the older, mated weres had been waiting for an opportunity to shed their human skin and roam the wilds.

“Sorry, Levi, I need to head over.” Eren smiled apologetically. Servants could guide their guests in the right direction, but it was his duty as a host to make sure things went smoothly. “It was a pleasure meeting you. I’ll see you out there?”

Howls filled the air as bones crackled, spines contorted, and fur overtook skin in the night. One by one, they transformed into their animal halves and sprinted into the moonlit woods. All one could see were dark shadows flitting through the woods. Some humans would have been frightened to death by the number of wolves filling the woods. But they were far enough away for that to be unlikely.

Sucking in the brisk scent of the forest, and of freedom, Eren couldn’t wait any longer. His clothes came off, pooling at the ground as he released his inner wolf. The telltale pop of joints shifting and distortion in scents took a moment to get used to, but nothing could beat the excitement coursing through him. Quickly adjusting to a lower field of vision, Eren stretched his paws out as he followed his kin into the woods, yipping at their heels.

Hearing and smell were heightened as a wolf. And his ability to detect details and bright colors was exchanged for a wider range of and better night vision. Heart pounding in anticipation, the stifling sense from earlier evaporated the further he ran into the woods. He could smell other weres nearby, but they knew better than to bother him as he flew through the forest. His temperature had always run warm compared to his kin, which the night air brushing against him delightful. The presence of other weres gradually faded as he traveled further. The scent trails of other weres chasing game or seeking excitement fading into nothingness and being replaced with smells of the forest.

The forest teemed with life. Varied flora and fauna spread over the acres of land. He could detect the fresh smells of voles, older scents of rabbits, and faint traces of deer as he ran. Though it was quieter than it was in the day when most creatures were awake, the chorus of crickets’ chirping, owls hooting, and critters rustling in the underbrush resounded. The sounds of his kin running about couldn’t be compared to majesty of the forest. Every time Eren thought he knew everything there was to know about the forest, there was something that overturned his thoughts. Hidden stashes of berries, streams full of trout, and meadows of spring flowers were just some of the few things he had discovered over the years.

Paws bouncing on the soft dirt, Eren slowed down after a short time, searching for something to hunt. He wasn’t hungry, but his limbs itched to run. And hunting was a great way to do that. There was plenty of prey in the forest, but those that were too easy were boring. Eren longed to toy and chase his prey, not to catch it without any trying. Real hunting was a combination of skill, patience, and speed. Identifying and finding the right prey. Waiting for the opportune moment. And striking quickly before they had a chance to escape.

The telltale scent of hare caught his attention. Padding softly, he traced it back to the fluffy creature munching on grass. Not bothering to position himself upwind, Eren pounced at the hare, missing by a good length as it fled. He chased after it for a while until it scampered under a gnarly tree root. Pawing at the faint indentation in the ground, he stopped when he heard a snort.

The breeze carried the scent of another wolf. How dare someone interrupt his fun.

“ _Go away_.” Baring his fangs, Eren growled at the intruder. He didn’t want to deal with weres who sought him as a mate. There were plenty of other options out there.

Silvery blue stared back at him, unfazed, and glowing in the night. Its black pelt blended seamlessly with the evening shadows. The other wolf was upwind, so all he caught was the faintest trace of spice.

Growing angrier at the other wolf’s lack of reaction, he raised his haunches. If it wasn’t going to go away, he was going to make it.

Lunging at the other wolf, he batted a paw out with eighty percent of his normal strength. His eyes couldn’t follow when the streak of black moved, dodging to the right. Righting himself he circled around the other were, the earthy scent invading his senses briefly, before lunging again. Eren quickly found himself pushed to the ground by a black paw. Neither of them used their true strength, but the force was enough to move him back a couple body lengths.

Eren wasn’t in the mood to fight. He just wanted some time to unwind and burn off his frustration. Being next to another of his kin automatically brought thought of mates, bonds, and complications he didn’t want to think about. Even if the other wolf had one of the most attractive scents, he wasn’t going to play nice with someone who laughed at him. He was simply trying to have fun, not waste energy hunting a hare he didn’t need, but some stupid were wouldn’t leave him alone. If it wasn’t going to leave, he would.

Turning his head, he leapt leisurely away. Amusement filled him as he imagined the other wolf being left in the dust. No other were was as familiar with the forest as he was. Even if his scent could be tracked, he would be long gone before they caught up.

The sharp nip on his tail quickly corrected his assumption.

Adrenaline surged through him at the slight pain. Speeding up, Eren wove through the forest without a care. Invisible wings carried him through the forest, propelling him deeper. There was no destination in mind as he ran. Twigs cracked behind him as the other wolf sought to keep up. He considered slowing down a few times, but the nips on his tail suggested otherwise. The other wolf was a persistent bastard, chasing him down relentlessly. Despite his initial frustration of having his hunt interrupted, and he was the one being chased, the thrill of dashing through the forest was without compare.

Eren eventually slowed down when he entered a small clearing he recognized. A small pond lay on the edge of the clearing, marking the midway point of the forest. He could have kept running, but Eren wanted to figure out what who the other wolf was and what they were doing. It would be terrible to go home only to find a stranger insisting on mating since they had ‘courted’ earlier.

The black wolf seemed to understand his intentions as it slowed down, trotting towards him. A familiar rush of spice flooded the air. Without other distracting scents, it was easy to pick up who had chased him down.

“ _Levi?_ ” Eren whined in confusion. What was he doing play fighting and chasing him? Such behavior was between siblings, mates, prospective and bonded, or friends. Levi certainly wasn’t his blood relation and they weren’t close friends… wasn’t he already mated? The steps were wrong, but there was no other reason for Levi’s behavior.

The comforting scent washed over him as the black furred wolf came up to his face. Eren nudged Levi with his snout, trying to get an answer.

He received a nuzzle in return. Levi nosed at the side of his face, moving towards his neck. Eren had never let a non-family member behave so intimately with him. It should have felt uncomfortable and he knew better than to fraternize with a mated were he had only met tonight, but his instincts were telling him to get closer. Never one to be deterred by rules, he bent his head for more access, turning his snout towards the other wolf’s glands.

The moment he did, a tremble ran through his body.

 _Mate_. His instincts screamed, and he froze in shock.

But how was that possible? He was unmated were Levi already mated. Plus, they had only met tonight.

A soft nudge against his face woke him up as he whined at Levi in confusion.

“ _Levi?_ ”

After one more nudge, Eren came face to face to a naked Levi. Eren quickly followed suit. His eyes quickly came upon a faint circular mark on Levi’s neck. Proof that Levi was, indeed, mated.

Despite the comfort he had being in his own skin around other weres, being naked next to Levi made him self-conscious. He wanted to run back and present himself better, but there was no possibility of doing that. Opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, a thousand questions raced through his mind. The wind carried over a strong masculine scent – Levi’s scent – rife with hormones, distracting Eren from his own state of undress. His eyes hungrily roamed over Levi’s form, tracing his sculpted torso and muscled limbs. The _thing_ between Levi’s legs was quite impressive as well.

Jealousy bubbled up as he thought how unfair it was that Levi was someone else’s. Despite their human skin, weres were creatures of instinct. And like the rest of his kin, Eren was just as susceptible to the urging in his blood. His body screamed that Levi was his, but Levi was already mated. Eren was envious of whoever _he_ was that had the opportunity to mate with Levi. The bite on Levi’s neck was evidence of being mated, but Eren hadn’t noticed a mark on the back of Levi’s neck. A bite on the nape during mating determined one’s role as the alpha between male partners.

Eren wanted to be the one that would bite Levi and be bitten in return.

“Wha – why… why do my instincts think you’re my mate?” Eren growled at the thought of another were touching Levi.

“You _are_ my mate.” Levi tapped the left side of his neck where the mark was.

Eren knew his memory wasn’t spectacular compared to some people, but for him to have a mate and be completely unaware was impossible. He had no memory of Levi, and certainly had none of biting Levi, as tempting as that would be. Even if he hadn’t bit Levi, Levi’s scent and personality alone would be distinct in his mind.

“How’s that even possible? We only met tonight.” The words came out in a rush. Much of his earlier rage had turned to utter confusion.

Levi seemed unfazed by his lack of understanding. A pale hand ran over black locks as he sighed. Even in his reverie, Eren found his eyes drawn to the motion.

“How much of your childhood do you remember?”

“Huh?”

“Do you remember Rivaille?”

“Rivaille…? You mean Riri?” The diminutive form of Rivaille’s name he used to use slipped out.

“Yes. How much do you remember?”

“Um, I mean I remember he used to play with me when I was a kid, but then he stopped. My parents said he died in,” Eren paused uncertain how to phrase it without being insensitive, “well some clan in-fighting.”

“They were right about the fighting, but I didn’t die. Erwin and his friends found me when I was injured and nursed me back to health.”

“So you’re Rivaille? Rivaille Ackerman?” They had the same surname, but Eren never expected Levi and Rivaille to be the same person. “Why’d you change your name?”

“I told them I was Levi when we first met, and the name stuck.”

“Oh.” Eren dully responded, his thoughts struggling to keep up with the revelation that Levi was Rivaille. He was upset Levi hadn’t chosen to tell him sooner at the party. It might not have been the venue for such a big reveal, but he didn’t need to be so evasive about his mate. And if he had returned sooner, there would be no need for such a farce. Moreover, they could have been mated already. “And why now? Why didn’t you come back sooner? We thought you were dead. And how’d we even become mates?”

“I was weak and unsure if Kenny’s men were after me. As for being mates, that’s on you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You were the one that bit me, Eren.”

Eren’s mind screeched to a halt. There had been too many bombs dropped on him in the few minutes, his brain couldn’t keep up. It took a moment for him to regain his thoughts, and when he did a thousand questions came to mind.

“What?! I don’t remember anything like that! Why would I even do that? And how would that even work? I was only a child then.” He did have some distant memories of nipping at Riri, but play fighting was part of growing up. All weres did that, so why would his actions be any different?

“Tch, how would I know? I just know some shitty brat decided to crawl up and bite my neck one day.”

“But I was six! Weres can’t even be mated that young!” Eren’s father had explained to him that mating required a were to have undergone puberty. All weres had scent glands at birth, but after puberty did they begin secreting oils which signaled adulthood. Although some matured faster than others, it was impossible for six-year-olds to mate. The youngest he had ever heard of was twelve, and even that was an anomaly.

“You might have been six, but I was already fourteen. I have no fucking clue why, but it counted. Didn’t think much of it but as I got older, I realized I didn’t experience symptoms of being unmated. Crazy Glasses suspects it’s because of the bond is only half complete as it is.”

“Half complete?”

“Yeah. My body thinks I’m mated, but you were too young and never around, so I never had any symptoms. Whereas I never bit you, so you’re basically unmated.”

“Oh.”

Eren wasn’t an expert on were biology like his father, but that kind of made sense. It might also be why he was insensitive to smells of other weres, mated or not, despite his body already having matured.

Lowering his head to avoid the scowl on Levi’s face, his gaze inadvertently fell on Levi’s body instead. And knowing Levi was his mate made him stare even harder. Eren had seen naked bodies before. But he hadn’t really _looked_ in the same way he was studying Levi.

If anyone had asked Eren to describe the physical features he expected in a mate before tonight, he could have given a vague description of a female. Only now did he realize how off-target he was.

Levi didn’t have an ounce of feminine softness. He was all sharp edges and toned muscles, yet the only word that came to mind was perfection. Inky black strands falling over high cheekbones. Broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips, accentuating his core. Whether it was a trick of the moonlight or not, Levi’s skin was much lighter than his own. Not unhealthily pale, but milky white. Eren’s teeth itched to sink in and test whether it would be as easy to leave behind marks at it appeared. His body was littered with at least a dozen wounds of varying shapes and sizes. Dimly, he wondered whether Levi’s abdomen was as hard as it looked. The sculpted flesh speckled with dark hairs as he eyes trailed lower down.

“Oi.” The sound of Levi clearing his throat registered in the back of Eren’s mind.

“Yes?” He answered absentmindedly, licking his lips as he tried to gauge how big Levi was. He had heard others talk about sex, but Eren had never felt the urges himself. Seeing Levi bare stirred something inside him, Eren wasn’t even aware of. He wanted to know more about his mate.

How would Levi’s expression would change when aroused? Would his skin be flushed a light pink? What kind of sounds would he make in the midst of passion?

“Seen enough?” Eren jerked his head up, face flushing, as he was caught ogling. “Who knew you were such a shamless brat?”

“Um…” Tongue-tied, all he could do was blush and try not to stare. But his attempts were unsuccessful. His eyes kept wandering over Levi’s form.

“You turned out nicely.”

“Thank you?” Eren scratched his head, unsure what to say. Was Levi praising him? “You look nice too.”

“Mn.”

Eren was at a loss on how to proceed. Normally, prospective mates would make their intentions clear, court, and mate. There was no precedent for their situation. Was courting even necessary? Even the slimmest possibility of being compatible with someone else existed, his mind had already decided on Levi.

Turning his gaze towards Levi for guidance, he caught himself trapped in Levi’s heated gaze. Icy blue never seemed so hot before.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Eren had been on the receiving end of other similar gazes, but they made him feel disgusted. None left him craving more the same way Levi’s did. His blood sung with joy from the attention his mate showed.

“Why can’t I stare at you?”

“B-but…” There truly wasn’t any reason why Levi _couldn’t_ stare at him. Eren wasn’t ashamed of his body, but it was the first time he had been so openly appraised that he didn’t know how to react.

“You’re going to carry our pups in the future.”

Caught off guard by how matter-of-factly Levi spoke, it took him a moment to process the words.

“Wait…” All trace of amusement vanished as his eyes flashed. “Why would I be the one carrying? I’m taller than you.”

“Tch, because you can’t beat me.”

“Says who? I wasn’t at my best earlier.”

Levi’s hum of amusement sent his emotions over the edge.

“Why don’t you prove it in a fight?” Rivaille always won whenever they fought in the past. But there had been a five-plus year and size difference. The age difference was unchangeable, but Levi wasn’t bigger than him anymore. Fighting wasn’t just because he was a wolf, it was in his blood. Eren’s mouth hungered to bite Levi’s nape and show him who was stronger. “I’ll show you who’s the better fighter.”

Eren threw himself at Levi the moment the small sound of assent reverberated in his ears. Fifty percent of battles could be decided by the element of surprise alone, and he wasn’t against using all the tricks in his arsenal. Granted, his actions were also propelled by emotion.

A blade of wind whooshed past him as he threw his fist out, but Levi managed to dodge at the last moment. Not to be outdone, he quickly turned and swept his feet out. This time, it was blocked by Levi’s hands. Pulling back his leg before Levi could grasp his ankle, Eren retreated backwards a step. But it was a step too late. A moment later, a giant black wolf lunged at him. He immediately brought his hands up to block Levi’s attack, but the momentum carried them to the ground where he felt a sharp prick against his neck.

“You cheated!” Although he believed Levi wouldn’t tear out his throat, the fangs against his neck made him discard any thoughts of retaliation. A moment later, the wolf immediately turned back into a man and Eren found his hands held above his head and pinned against the ground.

“How? And the result would be the same even if I didn’t shift.”

“You shifted. That’s cheating.”

“Tch, says the shitty brat who launched a surprise attack.”

“So?” he brazenly retorted, raising his chin in defiance. Eren was conflicted. His face reflected his resistance in being dominated, however, internally, his body was singing in joy. He was delighted at the prospect of being pressed up against his mate. He wanted to rub himself against the spicy, earthy, scent and complete their mating.

Levi must have shared the same thoughts as him as their lips mashed together, unyielding in their continued tussle for dominance. A warm tongue swept into his mouth, boldly caressing and pushing against him. Eren widened his mouth, welcoming Levi as he eagerly reciprocated. A small groan leaked out as his tongue tangled against Levi’s. Clumsily at first, but quickly slotting seamlessly together like two matching pieces of a puzzle.

Eren was out of breath when Levi finally pulled back. The thick scent of warm, earthy spices rolled over his palate as he licked his lips. He wanted roll in it until it soaked into his skin.

“Still going to argue?” Their faces were inches apart. Locks of dark hair tickling his skin as Levi looked down at him. It was impossible to look away from the icy flames dancing in Levi’s eyes. “Aren't you happy your beloved Riri's cock is going to fill you up?”

“Levi!” He scolded, but his voice came out hoarse and yearning. Even though he couldn’t see what he looked like, the sound was entirely unconvincing. The sound spurred Levi on as his mouth crashed down against Eren’s.

All reservations Eren had were quickly abandoned as their bodies moved against each other. Illuminated under the moonlight, limbs wound together and mouths seeking out each other necks. The ambiguous sounds they made blended easily into a night stained with passion.

_Eren frowned as the smell of cinnamon wafted his way. Riri always smelled nice, but he smelled really nice today. Lured by the scent, he blindly moved forward._

_“What are you doing, Eren?” Rivaille frowned as Eren crawled towards him, face wrinkled as he sniffed at Rivaille._

_“Riri smells different today.”_

_Lifting his shoulder up, Rivaille took a whiff of himself. Lowering his arm, he stared at the capricious brat. “I don’t smell anything.”_

_“You do!” Without asking for permission, Eren pounced. His tiny arms wrapped around Levi’s neck as he nosed at the source of the smell. Earthy with a hint of orange. Kind of like the spiced cookies his mommy made. A little more like earth and less sweet, but tempting nonetheless. He wanted to and see if Rivaille was as yummy as he smelled._

_“Mmmnn yummy smelling...”_

_Taking another deep breath, Eren’s mouth watered in anticipation as he opened wide and chomped down on Levi._

_“OW! What the – did you just bite me?!”_

_Hands circled his waist and pulled him off forcefully._

_“Riri, Riri, put me down!” Flailing his limbs in the air, Eren wanted to be let down from Levi’s unbreakable hold. He didn’t like being held up like that._

_“Why did you do that?” Rivaille glared, his eyes flashing with silver fire._

_“Because Riri smelled yummy!” The taste in his mouth was a mix of tangy copper and the yummy smell from before._

_“Do you even know what you did?”_

The rest of the memory faded as Eren opened his eyes to see fireflies dance in the distance. Nuzzling into the familiar scent from his childhood, Levi’s scent was more earthy than he recalled, but still tantalizing. Coming so close to Levi’s glands had triggered a memory he had forgotten. Admittedly he was a little brat for biting Levi, but he hadn’t known better. Eren was never taught about mates or anything too serious. There was no difference in his mind between their animal and human forms, and biting was a normal part of life.

The memory was easily suppressed by the admonishment he received after biting Levi. Accidentally mating another were was a serious matter. It wasn’t until he was a little older that the intricacies of mating were explained, but the stern warning to never bite another were on the neck without permission were drilled in and washed away the reason for the lecture.

Eren traced the bite marks on Levi’s neck. A fresh red circle laid on top of a fainter, stretched out bite. He didn’t know if the new bite would remain, but he could always try again if it faded.

Sliding out from Levi’s hold, there was a twinge in his lower back as he slowly stood up. Despite how tired he was, the forest smelled more alive than Eren remembered. Vibrant and teeming with life than ever before. Even in his human form, he could make out the rustle of grasses from nocturnal critters peeking out of their homes. The woodsy scent of pine mixed with floral sweetness danced in the wind. And of course, the earthy scent of Levi against his skin as he listened to the gentle gurgle of water. Silver beams waltzing over the glistening surface as he peered down **.**

Crouching down near the pond, Eren splashed water on his face. His rear throbbed uncomfortably with every step he took, reminding him of how he had sealed his mating bond with Levi.

Once didn’t quite cut it. They did it two more times before Levi finally slowed down. Eren didn’t have anything to compare against. It was intense. Both sexually and emotionally. Eren had never been so intimately connected, let alone with his mate. Even now, he was reluctant to stray too far away from Levi.

“Oi, why are you staring at the water?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking…” The turbulent emotions felt in the last half day final settle down giving him the chance to think. Eren didn’t regret bonding with Levi. It was a matter of time, and it felt _right_ bring connected with Levi.

His parents would undoubtedly question the speed with which things happened. Pregnancy wouldn’t be possible until mating season, but even Eren wondered briefly whether things had happened a little too quickly. In the matter of hours, he had gone from having no mate and interest in an unattainable were to having one that was older and male. At most, Eren expected to be courting another were by the end of the night, not to actively have sealed a bond.

He didn’t even know that much about Levi. They were childhood playmates, but years had passed since then. Eren had no clue where Levi lived, what he did, or who he was.

And then there was the matter of his parents. They wanted him mated for his sake, and also to continue the Jaeger line. Fingers skated over his neck as he felt the bumps from Levi’s bite. He had no idea how his parents would take the news of him being mated and the carrier.

Those worries faded as he looked at Levi.

He had liked Rivaille in the past. Even now, Eren could see traces of Rivaille in Levi. When they were younger, they had played chase many times. Levi was easily faster than him, but would hang back and let him pretend he was the fastest, just like earlier. Once when they were lost, Rivaille had been the one to find their way and carried him back home as a wolf. Even though Rivaille sometimes teased him, his actions had never gone overboard.

“It’s getting late.” Covering a small yawn, Eren stood up.

Levi replied with a light hum.

“We should start going back. It’ll take at least an hour to return.” He had no idea how long they had run and in the past when he came this far, it had taken an afternoon to find his way home. “Do you know the way?”

“Mm, You alright?”

“Huh?” Wincing as he straightened, Eren shot a look of confusion at Levi.

“Is your back alright?”

“Y-yes…” His face immediately flushed at the reminder of what they had done.

“Tch. Come on.” Levi beckoned as he a large black wolf took his place. He hadn’t seemed so big earlier when they were both in their wolf forms.

When Eren didn’t move, Levi turned around. “ _Hurry up. Didn’t you say it would take a while?_ ” The words echoed in his mind.

“Oh, okay.”

The naturalness of his action as he lay down on Levi’s back stunned him. Looking down at his hands, Eren shook away any remaining hesitation and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. It was only until his face was flush with the soft pelt did Eren realize why the act was so familiar. It was something he had done many times as a child. He would often exhaust himself playing in the woods and Rivaille would be left with no choice but to carry him home. It was rare for weres to carry other weres, and the majority of his experiences were from Levi carrying him.

“ _Hold on tight_.”

Rubbing his face against the Levi’s fur, Eren quickly fell asleep lulled by the sense of security which enveloped him.

“Remember to write. And listen to Levi.” Eren didn’t know what to do as he received his mother’s tight embrace. His parents were shocked when he returned mated with Levi. For once, he had managed to stun his parents into silence when he introduced Levi and told them he was Rivaille. They would have spent hours explaining, but Levi declared they were going to bed and would speaking the following day. Even now, he was surprised how easily his parents accepted Levi as his mate. Eren originally expected some resistance from his father, but they had taken to it fairly well.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

They finally departed after a few more hugs and farewells from family and friends. Erwin and Petra, two members of Levi’s pack, had gone ahead and they would need to do some catching up.

Nostalgia filled him as they hiked over the rocky ground he had explored endlessly in his youth. It wasn’t as though he was going to be gone forever, but it was unknown how many things would have changed by then. Eren had long wanted to leave and explore the outside world, but it was an entirely different knowing he was leaving with Levi for something completely new.

“What are you doing?” Eren frowned when Levi stopped and removed his bag.

“Shifting. You didn’t think we were going to walk all the way there?” Levi had shown him a map of the route they were taking. The journey was about half a week by carriage, but being in an enclosed space for too long went against their nature. Plus, their kind had never gotten along with horses.

Mechanically copying Levi’s actions, Eren paused in the middle of pulling his shirt off and turned to look back in the direction they came. They hadn’t gone too far, but the distance which was nothing compared to the distances he had explored in the forest, seemed magnified.s

“Having second thoughts?”

“No.” Retracting his gaze, he turned to Levi and shook his head resolutely

Even if Levi was his childhood playmate, they had been apart for a long time. Eren had only known Levi for a couple of weeks. He didn’t know what his likes and dislikes were. His personality. Where he lived, what he did, and who he spent time with. The short few days spent together since they told his parents the truth had revealed some of those changes, but there were still many unknowns. It should have made him question his choice, but Eren didn’t.

Leaving behind all he knew was daunting, but the prospect of learning more about Levi and exploring the world together excited him more. Despite Levi’s gruff exterior, there was always a sense of belonging and security whenever he was around his mate. He wasn’t eloquent, but his blunt words were never mean.

A few minutes later, two wolves with bags around their bodies, one black and one dark brown, took their place and ran into the forest.


End file.
